Sweet Disposition
by Maddithong
Summary: Having a teddy was not immature and beyond her age, she thought he was the same company as a dog or cat, and having someone who just listens and does not rudely interrupt you is very handy, she thinks. Chapter 2: A Second Alice? --summary inside--
1. Chapter 0: Thoughts of a Child

**Summary**: A promise cannot positively be a promise if one cannot keep it. Then it is just a little lie, a little fib, a slight agreement and a little understanding, but it is not a promise. Alice made such a promise. The silly girl said she would not forget, said in her own little silly words she shall be back. But how can one come back to the very thing that they promised to not forget but forgot in the process of not forgetting?

**Author's Notes**: Phew! Alright! Okay! I am so incredibly excited to write this story, you have no idea! Now now, before you get ahead of yourselves, let me explain myself a little. It began as all fanwriters begin to write: you witness something you enjoy quite thoroughly. So I watched Alice in theaters last week and *shiver* such a fangirls delight that movie is! Well, like you all... I hated the ending BUT I'm not going to change it at all. I decided I am just going to continue the story.

_THIS IS NOT A STORY BASED ON ROMANCE._ There are, and will, be plenty of those. I'm not saying I won't have hints and slight flirtations and etc... I just think that jumping into the lovey-doveyness is just too much. Perhaps in a later chapter I may change my mind, but right now I just want to introduce characters, what's going on, what will happen.. fool around with the wonderful world of Wonderland!

This is another adventure for Alice, one that is brand new to her but very familiar to those lurking around the corner.  
Enjoy this introduction chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 0:** Thoughts of a Child

Alice was positively bored with life.

If one had the option to create... with blue prints, and pencils, and whatchamacallits, one would think that with such a brilliant (and quite mad) mind could build the best of universes. Oh and Alice knew so well that she was very, very creative when it came to thinking of places and things and places with things and all the above! However, when it came to this life... she ought to think she failed quite miserably.

Where were the flowers that smelled of the most beautiful perfume a lady could wear, where were the clouds that one could pluck from the sky and eat like a small excited child eating fluffy cotton candy, oh and the colors! Where were the vivid plums and the adorable pinks and the beautiful emeralds and the rotten reds? All she saw was a miserable shade of gray that Mother Nature draped over the world when she was sad, and miserable. Ever so miserable.

Even Alice's flushed cheeks, down to her colored stockings were nothing but a faded, washed out memory of her childhood, the child she once was. The child who was begging, pleading with all of her life to please, please take her to the fair, to the zoo, even to a simple tea party. But Alice made this life for herself. No one else was allowed into this plan except herself. She was too stubborn to admit that perhaps, maybe just a tincy, tiny, itty-bitty bit... she made the wrong decision.

What really got her all twistytied was, when did everything go wrong?

When that pompous, but rather harmless Hamish proposed she said no. Besides hurting her mother (but only for an eve or two), she lost all the unnecessary attention that was completely unnecessary, and she thought that was perfectly alright. She also gained a friend where she least expected it. An old man, but wonderful and pleasant and the best of company... he was still her partner and somehow that put a rather large block between them that seemed to grow with every business disagreement. (Alice swears that she never once raised her voice beyond that of a half excited puppy.)

Alice thought that doing what her father wanted would be fun, a piece of delicious strawberry cake, but she was only a child. She still is a child. It tears her apart when she must act like someone else, she always, always, always stood up for what she believed in and what she thought was best. Yet, when she did just that, it compressed her and moulded her and restrained her into the very Alice she didn't want to be, let alone meet (she's rather foul and grumpy).

Traveling for two years on the sea has changed Alice into someone sane. She did not enjoy being sane. She now realizes things, she sees what's in front of her and keeps her attention on that. She never asks the strangest of questions, just makes simple statements. Oh her mother would quite approve of the Alice she is now. This growing up process is tiring and draining and very disagreeable.

She feels lost, alone... and mostly, she misses something quite terribly. But she cannot remember what.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R. Let me know what you think. I am always open to suggestions and help!


	2. Chapter 1: Mauvais Voyage

**Author's Note**: I am positively delighted to get this story going! I just received the perfect writing music: the Alice in Wonderland OST (not that stupid Avril BS -patooie!-) and it is just lovely. You just have to adore Danny Elfman! Hmm... some more thoughts of mine... Oh I tend to write short chapters, its just the way things go. I hope none of you mind. I tried to make the title of this chapter the opposite of what 'Bon Voyage!' would be... so I translated 'bad' and made it 'Mauvais Voyage' Am I clever or what? (I really hope that's how you actually say it xD)

So enough of my banters! Please enjoy the first official chapter of Sweet Disposition, and keep a look out for more to come :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Mauvais Voyage

The young woman leaned over the railing, so far she might have fallen head first into the rushing water below. The sea breeze joyfully playing with her golden locks, she closed her eyes and felt its invisible hands combing ever so gently.

Alice loved this. It was what one would call a perfect solitary moment. This was one of the very few moments her mind was blank, and thoughts were absent. Like, 'I wonder what it would be like to swim like a whale… I wonder what it would be like to breathe under water, sort of like a mermaid. Are mermaids real? I want to meet one… They are probably wonderfully beautiful, naturally as well because if they wore makeup, it would just wash off so they must be. '.

"Alice?" She opened her eyes. "Alice are you up there? Would you mind coming down for a moment, I must speak with you." With a silent sigh, and the grind of her teeth, she stepped down into the small office. The Lord was sitting there, placed comfortably in a large burgundy armchair in front of a desk just covered in maps and scrolls and other scraps of seemingly important papers. With a small glass ofwhiskey in one hand and a long cigar in the other, the old man smiled and nodded towards a seat opposite from him. Alice sat down quietly.

The room was quite small, small enough to make Alice feel a bit awkward and Lord Ascot to appear enormous. Every single wall had papers and pictures pinned on it neatly, but so many in number it looked clustered and she was quite sure there used to be beautiful oak paneling under such a mess.

"We are about a day from being near London." He paused for a drag and a sip. "Will you be visiting your mother?"

"I don't see the need."

"And why is that?"

"I just saw her but a month ago, and we have been sending letters to each other every week."

Lord Ascot took on a stern countenance for a moment before setting down his glass on top of the map of central Asia. Then putting out his sweet cigar on an ashtray adorned with ravens and ivies, he folded his hands on his lap and waited for the girl to speak.

"Can we not just continue?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But why!" Alice was utterly confused and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Because!" The lord lowered his voice in a cough. "Because this journey, love, is over."

Alice sat back in her chair in silence. She fixed her eyes on a certain lively raven on the designed ashtray, the smoke seemingly rising from his head, ashes covering his beak. Twisting the silver ring on her index finger, she tried to remain calm.

"I am sorry Alice. Things just… did not work out the way as planned." The old man slowly stood up with a bit of effort. "I am getting to that age where I shall have to retire and you…" He glanced at the small girl. "You are still so young. Perhaps you should listen to your mother and—"

"Get married, right? Perhaps I do not want to get married. Did anyone ever think that?"

"Of course Alice. I know very well of your feelings… I just think you should go out and live your life instead of sailing on an old boat with an old man seeking impossible things."

Nothing is impossible, unless you think it not possible. But that still does not make it impossible, it just makes you lazy. Alice stood up and looked her partner in the eyes. With this action, he smiled and reached across the table with his hand outstretched.

"You still remind me very much of your father." She took his hand and shook quite fiercely. He laughed. "And your handshake as well! I was always afraid my hand would get taken clear off!" Laughing so hard, he coughed violently and sat down again reaching for his whiskey and cigar. Alice stared at the wet ring the glass left on China, she felt little remorse.

"Will you be staying in London as well?"

"But of course." He said taking a large gulp; she watched the liquid travel down his throat. "The misses has been threatening me ever since we left. Your mother has been as well." He followed Alice's gaze to his glass. "Would you like to join me?"

"No, that's quite alright." She abruptly shakes her head. "If you do not mind, I would like to go lay down."

"Oh please do." With a nod, she quickly walked out. Going across the deck she sped up, not too fast to be considered a jog but not too slow to be considered a fast walk. Reaching the door to her quarters, she breathed a sigh of relief and anxiously dived for her bed.

The smell of daisies and the feeling of cotton were strangely very welcoming and comforting for the girl. Sinking ever so lower and lower into the mattress and burying her face deeper and deeper into her pillow, Alice screamed.

She screamed for exactly 11.2 seconds and that was quite alright. The blonde sat up, fixed her hair and dusted off her slacks. Sitting with authority and pride, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her hands properly on her lap. She then presumed to fall backwards, turn over and scream for another 14.5 seconds.

"That is fine Alice." She said out loud to herself. "You were bored and smothered in this place. Now you are free to do what you wish and be as silly as ever." Sitting awkwardly on her bed for minutes on end, she glanced around her dull room. The only color was the washed out blue bedding under her, a pretty set of dying white flowers in a vase, a lively looking teddy bear named Ser Richard, and a small pink bow that she secretly kept beside her journal.

She bounced over to her writing desk and picked up her teddy while rummaging through the drawers. After finding nothing amusing, she sat down discouraged. Setting the bear on her lap, she patted his top hat and fixed his multicoloured bow tie. "Oh Ser Richard, what ever shall I do?"

What will little Alice do?

* * *

**A/N**: There are multiple images hinting at Alice's previous adventure. Can you pick them out?


	3. Chapter 2: A Second Alice?

**Author's Note**: This chapter seemed to have come quite easily, which I'm surprised... because usually it takes a while for me to get into a story. But hey, I'm not complaining!  
Did you know, Ser Richard is named after my hamster? I do so love him dearly :3 And in this chapter, I made out Alice's mother to be quite fickle, which I believe she is.  
Also, there is another hidden image in this chapter. Can you find it?  
Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**: A Second Alice?

Alice made it to London alive and well, and her feet on solid and very dry ground. But how strange it felt when the ground did not merrily sway you nor even toss you or trip you or make you fall on your bottom! She felt like she was walking like a very funny girl in a very funny way. Lord Ascot smiled and motioned for the young one to continue, as a delightfully pale amber carriage pulled to a stop across the way.

A well kept, but rather old gentlelady stepped out and quickly walked (not ran, as that was unlady like) towards them. She smiled and waved and reached out to take Alice in her arms.

"Oh Alice, Alice dear, I am so happy you are home!"

"Hello mother…" Alice struggled within the affectionate gesture and the overpowering smell of flowers, honey, and properness. The woman pulled away and immediately began to fondle the girl's lose hair and lose clothing.

"My goodness Alice, what has become of you? Must your appearance be so… so… and in public!"

"Mother!" Alice sternly shoved her hand away and glanced around awkwardly. "Please." The woman sighed but cooperated, she was rather used to the small one being so fussy and unkept. She half nodded towards the Lord's direction.

"Good day, sir." In quite obvious stubbornness, Mrs. Kingsleigh diverted her eyes and tried ever so hard to ignore the poor man. Oh but he knew very well that taking her child away was a crime no man may be forgiven, so he tipped his hat and responded,

"M'lady."

"So Alice," The madam connected arms with Alice and started walking towards the carriage. "You remember how I told you about plans for Margaret's baby shower."

"Not quite."

"Well we had it just the other eve, and it was just splendid!" They sat down, and Mrs. Kingsleigh signalled Lord Ascot over. "Come along, come along. You should at least escort Alice home." He tipped his hat politely again, and took his place beside the young woman. Alice and he exchanged a small smile and a roll of the eyes to the actions of a certain somebody.

"Oh her body is just going through changes like you would not believe! But she glows like a beautiful angel. I cannot wait until your time comes Alice, it is wonderful." Alice did not respond but merely glanced at the passing by fields and forests and farms. "Alice."

"Yes mother." Her eyes remained outwards, searching for something for her thoughts to escape. Perhaps some sheep, a mother horse with her child, a young couple strolling arm in arm.

"Was she always like this, please tell me the last of her manners has not left."

"Not in the slight." The man said. "She is just tired. It was a long journey."

"That is for sure. My nerves have suffered so much since you left." The woman sighed and fixed her dress. She watched Alice stay motionless. With the decision to give up, the rest of the ride was silent.

As they pulled up to the estate, Alice glanced up at the wonder the place did not offer. Since a child, she thought nothing special of how many floors one could have, nor the largeness of the backyard, nor the number of trees spread out about.

Alice jumped down from the carriage, grabbed her bags (much to her mother's distaste) and stood at the end of the stairs leading to the front door. She wondered how many steps she could skip while having such a large load in her arms.

"Alice!" Atop of the stairs stood her lovely sister, hair in beautiful curls and a pale white dress wrapping her abnormally large stomach. Alice skipped the steps two at a time.

"Hello Margaret." They exchanged a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice's sister started to lead her inside.

"How was China? Oh it must have been wonderful. I am so excited to hear everything from you! I asked mother to write many things to you, I so hope she did."

"Barely, I'm afraid."

"Oh joy." They smiled. "Then I guess we both have stories to share." Entering the building, Alice glanced around quite curiously. It was rather small indeed, but furnished with lovely gold and porcelain, and pictures of such strange men! Before she could examine one about a soldier with a fluffy striped cat, her sister touched her back.

"Let's get your things to your room, and then we shall have tea." Alice nodded and followed her up another flight of stairs, down a hall, and a left and a right. "Here we are." It was a soft room, blues and creams and lovely flowers laid all about, and a large window behind the canopy bed shed a bright warm light.

"I thought I would design your room a bit more like you. You always said blue was your favourite color, right?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Alice set her bags down, spun around a couple times and landed on the comfortable bed. She looked at her sister and for a moment, realized that she really has changed. Such a large stomach, she could have dozens of children! "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Alice stood up and placed a hand on the grown bump.

"A girl, I have a feeling." Margaret smiled and placed a hand on the young girl's head. "I would like her second name to be yours. May I?"

"But why mine?"

"Because you are my darling sister, and honestly, I quite like—"

"Alice! Margaret! Where are you?" A desperate cry was heard from downstairs, and both girls knew very well that they must answer or consequences shall be met.

"Well, let us go before mother has a fit." As they were heading back, Alice noticed how strange it was to be pregnant. Such a strange walk, a strange lump, and why on earth does Margaret's skin and hair look utterly perfect? Like porcelain and flowing water, she could swear her sister looked like a doll.

Much contemplation Alice had during their tea time with their mother and Lord Ascot, as the conversation itself was quite dull and did not interest her a bit. When the lord left, she walked him to the door and they exchanged a hug. He kissed her on the hand, patted her on the head, and headed out with the tip of a hat and a promise to meet very soon.

She quickly said goodnight to her mother, and then let her older sister take her to bed. As they were walking down the hall, Alice noticed a curious room had its door slightly ajar, and inside was many objects covered in sheets and boxes all around. They continued on and Alice dismissed what she saw. She got in her nightgown and under the cool sheets, Margaret sat down beside her.

"Tomorrow we will have the chance to talk, as mother will be going into town for me to do some errands. I am expecting to hear stories about treasure and handsome men."

"I wish I had but one that consisted of either of those for you."

"Well then you can make up one!" She poked the blonde's forehead. "Your mind thinks up such strange things, you never cease to interest me."

"I shall try." Her sister kissed her head and stood up awkwardly to leave.

"Don't stress yourself Alice. Either way, we will get to spend time together. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The door softly closed behind the woman and Alice was left with her thoughts and the ticking of the bedside clock. Turning over, she noticed it was only ten o'clock, and was not in the least tired. But for a girl like her in a place like this, there was little to do in the late evening.

She sat up, and blindly tried to find one of her bags, one that resembled that of a medicine bag doctors carry around (she thought it was very handy). She very gently pulled out Ser Richard and took him with her to her bed. Having a teddy was not immature and beyond her age, she thought he was the same company as a dog or cat, and having someone who just listens and does not rudely interrupt you is very handy, she thinks.

She was thirsty. So she thought. Getting out of bed, she very quietly opened the door and sneaked down the hall, Ser Richard still in her arms. She paused, there was something definitely interesting for a girl like her to explore.

It was the room with the blanketed large pieces of curiosity and mystery. The girl snuck in and closed the door behind her. It was dark, way too dark, but luckily there was a lamp right beside the door on top of something like a dressing table. But Alice did not have a match. However, she did find a box of them in the drawer Ser Richard suggested trying.

With the lit lamp, she started walking towards the middle of the large room. There were chests and cribs and dressers and even teddies that must be related to her own.

"This must be the baby's room…" Alice quietly spoke to her friend, peaking under every sheet and into every box. There were plenty of toys--and goodness—such beautifully crafted furniture made out of every kind of wood she could identify (although she was quite terrible at that).

At the very far end of the room, there was this large framed object that Alice thought would probably be yet another strange painting of a strange man and his cat, but she just had to look at it just in case it was something more interesting than even that.

The girl tried to glance under the sheet, but she could not see anything, so she pulled it over the side just enough for her and Ser Richard to take a peak.

It was a mirror.


End file.
